


Цикличное

by ElFinary



Series: Marvel [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElFinary/pseuds/ElFinary
Summary: Обнуляй без остатка. До огромных кровавых дыр.





	1. fallen

Вообще-то Джеймс хорошо танцует.  
  
      Даже потрясающе, если смотреть на него со стороны и наблюдать за каждым его жестом и движением, выточенным армией и отполированным привычкой. А он как никто другой знает, что на него смотрят. Смотрят постоянно, можно даже сказать, что бесконечно-беспредельно. Каждый робкий, а может и не робкий вовсе, взгляд был пойман им моментально. Но стоит ему развернуться, ощутив лопатками привычное, сладко-тягостное тепло чьего-то повышенного внимания к его (не)скромной персоне, заметить среди толпы те самые глаза — карие, чёрные, васильковые или же вовсе ртутно-дождевые — как огонёк, ласкающий его плечи, тут же неминуемо гаснет, будто бы испугавшись того, что его заметили. Это стало привычно. Даже, возможно, обыденно, но несмотря на это он не прекращает себя тешить раскрасневшимися девичьими щеками и беспокойными пальцами, которые постоянно теребят края юбок или же рубашек, стоит лишь девушкам завидеть Барнса.  
  
      Но так было не всегда. Но так было не со всеми.  
  
      Многие смотрят на него просто так, без невинных или же, наоборот, порочных желаний. Без натянутых улыбок и вымученных усмешек. Просто смотрят, с засасывающей чернотой и пустотой в глазах.  
  
      Оценивают.  
  
      Рассматривают.  
  
      Сверлят взглядами.  
  
      Выискивают в нём поганые дефекты, чтобы при возможности ковырнуть саднящую рану кривыми ногтями ехидства, обжечь её края ядовитой кислотой лжи, затекающей и в уши, и в рот, и, как бы пафосно это не звучало, в душу.  
  
      На самом деле у Барнса она, душа, обычная. Человеческая и человечная. С огромным количеством чёрных клякс среди снежной пустыни простора, но кто же без них? Возможно и есть кто-то подобный, но чертовски (пока) далёкий, сокрытый под стеклянным, почти ледяным куполом. Честное слово, как та самая роза из детской сказки, вышедшей совсем недавно.  
  
      Однако это лишь лирическое отступление.  
  
      Джеймс не Бог и даже не Дьявол (?), а лишь обычный смертный с пьянящей привычкой закусывать нижнюю губу при разговоре, поэтому он имеет право на ошибку.   
  
       _Возможно._  
  
      Но, чёрт возьми, Барнс всё равно как никто другой продолжает знать, что на него смотрят.  
  
      Рассматривать пороки и его личные грехи, всеми силами стараясь ему помочь спуститься куда-то вниз на землю.  
  
      Это было лишним.  
  
      Он и сам знает без чужих подсказок о своей самой большой ошибке, о которой он… Никогда. Никому. Не расскажет. Лишь самому себе, в глубине дурманяще-проклятых снов.  
  
      Джеймс виновен.  
  
      Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс чертовски виновен лишь в одном: он не родился птицей. Крылатой и хищной птицей, которая способна вылететь из любого разлома в земле.  
  
      Ведь… люди, обычные, как и сам он, никогда не смогут взлететь в синее майское небо, сорвавшись однажды с Зимнего поезда.


	2. rot

Намордник.  
  
      На него нацепили самый настоящий намордник, словно на какую-нибудь бешеную псину с пеной на клыках. Забавно, возможно, но его дрессировщики, так бережно взращивающие его на человеческих костях и собственной шипящей крови, сейчас и сами опасаются той твари, которая смотрит на них сквозь треснувшие стёкла маски.  
  
      Они боялись его глаз. Его лица. Его сущности, скребущейся изнутри ногтями-железками.  
  
      Но, несмотря ни на что, никогда не скупились на лихие удары по звериной морде. Помогало ли это избавиться от зудящего в костяшках чувства того, что тебя видят насквозь, рассматривая в ожиревшем, но иногда и не очень, теле каждую жилку, пульсирующую на лбу и шее? Нет.  
  
      Зимний не Бог, он — чистейшей Дьявол, пусть и без рогов. Видеть каждого даже сквозь чёрные, закопчённые стёкла, на которых виднелись давние брызги уже запекшейся крови, было его обыденным занятием.  
  
      Это не нравилось  _им_.  
  
      Чертовски не нравилось.  
  
      Кому-кому, а его дрессировщикам больше всех не хотелось, чтобы Солдат запомнил их лица. Их перекорёженные, искривлённые и порванные презрением мешки-лица с изрезанными в улыбках уголками губ. Именно так их желал видеть Зимний. Именно этого он жаждал, прикрывая звериные/человеческие(?) глаза, видя сквозь темноту, как тварь, раздирающая его глотку когтями, всё сильнее и сильнее раскачивает железную клетку.  
  
      И  _они_  тоже это видели.  
  
      Видели, как псина выходит из-под контроля.  
  
      — Обнулить.  
  
      И это помогало, действительно помогало. По крайней мере,  _они_  в это верили. Этой уверенности хватало, чтобы чувствовать себя Великими. Двуликими. Многоликими.  
  
      Пока Зимний дремлет, урча в груди и слизывая длинным и воспалённым языком с каменистого пола яд, Барнс моет руки. Упорно трёт пальцами костяшки, скоблит кожу скальпелем, чтобы отодрать от неё прилипшие сгустки чужой крови и полирует поверхность железной руки. Однако красный стал одним из тех нихера незаменимых цветов, от которых Джеймс уже никогда не сможет избавиться.  
  


***

  
  
      Пока Барнс бездействует, парализованный проклятой чередой слов, Зимний надевает намордник, плотно затягивая все ремни на броне и смотря сквозь черноту на  _них_. Они тоже смотрят на него, полностью уверенные в собственной непобедимости.  
  
      Но  _они_  заблуждаются. Чертовски заблуждаются.  
  
      Зимний не Бог, он — чистейший Дьявол с красными от крови руками.


	3. rebirth

В памяти Мира его и не существует вовсе.  
  
      Именно его, а не зверя в железной броне, лакающего чужую кровь и желчь в те минуты забытья, когда Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс перестаёт контролировать собственные руки, сжимающие рукоятку ножа. На время, конечно, но и этого Зимнему хватает сполна, дабы запятнать их общее на двоих тело столькими грехами, похожими на горячую смолу или же дёготь, что и века бы не хватило, чтобы наконец отмыться от них.  
  
      Они глубоко под кожей.  
  
      Они впитались в его горячую/холодную кровь, протекая по венам и вымазывая то ли человеческое, то ли звериное сердце в чёрные кляксы — почти такие же, которые ранее лишь маленькими тёмными бусинками покрывали тот закатно-беспечный простор, хранящийся в Джеймсе, словно в драгоценном ларце.  
  
      Сейчас там лишь грязное, выжженное поле да серое, вымытое небо без единого намёка на солнце. Казалось, переверни вверх дном, и ничего не изменится.  
  
       **Ничего.**  
  
      Да, именно этим словом можно охарактеризовать то, что осталось в Баки. Сплошное и бескрайнее Ничего, заполняющее его золой и пылью. Что и говорить, да и сам он уже не драгоценный ларчик. Скорее, обтёртый, изборождённый и изрезанный грубым ножом сундук с перекорёженным замком. Он бьётся об этот проклятый замок, рычит и скалится, пытаясь выбраться и продохнуть, наконец продохнуть, наполнив лёгкие не прахом, а, чёрт бы её побрал, жизнью. Бесполезно.  
  
      Лишь пепел ему был ответом.  
  
      Лишь холод ему был кошмаром.  
  
      Вечным, ледянисто-снежным кошмаром, в котором он был, кажется, целую вечность, а может и две. Баки не знал. Баки не считал. Баки жил (?) от вспышки до вспышки, не более, если подобное возможно назвать жизнью.  
  
      Ах да, Мир по прежнему его не помнит, равно как и он его. Снова и снова стараясь перелететь через пропасть забвения, он неминуемо летит вниз, вновь и вновь разбиваясь и хрустя костями. Дробя позвонки. Ломая и рассыпая собственный рассудок на мириады осколков, что, превращаясь в далёкие звезды, расширяются, воспаляются и обливаются кровью, становясь похожим и на ту, что красуется у него на плече.  
  
      Странно, конечно, но перед тем, как затеряться в этой безумной пляске призраков прошлого, Баки всегда удаётся поймать взглядом лишь одну, серую, маленькую звёздочку, быстро растворявшуюся в багряном свете собственных сестёр. За неё он и хватается. Постоянно. Изо дня в день, из года в год, всё сильнее желая приблизиться к ней. Стать хоть на одну астрономическую единицу ближе.  
  
      Зачем?  
  
      Баки и сам не знал, но упорно продолжает цепляться пальцами за её серебристо-седой след, словно бы надеясь на то, что этот шлейф света выведет его из лабиринта, даст хоть на мгновение вновь увидеть майское синее небо, разрезанное кривыми зубьями тех ледяных и околевших гор, в которых и затерялся Джеймс.  
  
       _— Убийца,_  — это Зимний, и говорить с ним он начинает лишь в тех случаях, когда звезда касается его рук.  
  
      Звериный невнятный рык с каждым разом становится всё ближе и ближе, практически скребя своим скрипучим и хриплым голосом его череп. Солдат из раза в раз вымазывает его лицо смолой, которая склеивает веки, чтобы Барнс больше никогда не видел серебро точки среди кровавого марева заката. И Барнс поддаётся, заставляя тварь терять проклятую бдительность.  
  
      Он не видит больше той звезды. Маленькой, пятиконечной, похожей на капельку ртути. Он видит лишь её рассеянный и мутный свет, тяжело, слишком тяжело и медленно ступая по нему, пока Зимний на секунды закрывает глаза.  
  
      Чтобы перестать быть монстром.  
  
      Чтобы стать наконец собой.


End file.
